


Marmalade

by Random-Fandom-Fierceness (SassieScorpio)



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Yoo Kihyun - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassieScorpio/pseuds/Random-Fandom-Fierceness
Summary: Request / Cute domestic fluff starring Yoo Kihyun and Marmalade





	Marmalade

(My very first request. I hope you like it.)

 

You held your cat’s favorite treat between your fingers, cooing softly to her. The barest twitch of her ears told you she could hear you and was pointedly ignoring you.

You puffed out a breath. “Come on sweetie, I’m sorry. But you know you need your yearly shots to stay healthy.”

The orange tabby turned her head toward you and bared her teeth before huffily turning back around. She had streaked directly to her favorite corner of the couch as soon as you had let her out of the carrier upon arriving home from the vet. She had been in the same position showing you her backside for hours.

You sighed. You had raised Marmalade from kitten hood and were practically inseparable. She was normally a cuddly, loving little critter. But each time you brought her home from a vet visit she would retreat into herself and ignore you for a few days. When you lived with your parents she even ignored them. When Marmalade was unhappy, everyone knew it. And although it never worked, you couldn’t stop yourself from trying to appease her so she would forgive you sooner.

You spent the rest of the day trying to coax her out of her mood. You spoke to her softly, left treats within her reach (which she of course ignored) and you tried gently stroking down her back, but the low growl from the back of her throat motivated you to remove your hand to save your skin from her sharp claws. You hated when she was mad at you, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Looking at the clock, you realized your boyfriend, Kihyun was due home soon. You decided you would ignore Marmalade right back and start dinner. See how she liked it when you and Kihyun had a perfectly pleasant, normal evening while she moped in her little corner of the couch.

A half hour later you heard keys jingle in the lock of the apartment. You looked out the doorway of the kitchen as Kihyun locked the door and kicked his shoes off. You were met with an incredible sight.

Marmalade had jumped off the couch and rushed over to Kihyun as soon as she heard him come in. She was prancing quick circles around his feet and chattering loudly at him. He picked her up in his arms and she allowed him to kiss her head! What the what?!

He scratched behind her ears as she grumbled and chittered anxiously. They peered in each other’s eyes earnestly as she continued fussing.

“Is that so?” he asked her.

Higher pitched chittering erupted from her throat. Kihyun glanced at you and grinned when he took in your shocked expression. You had already prepped him for Marmalade’s after vet cattitude and you were so not believing what you were seeing.

He looked back at Marmalade. “I cannot believe Y/N did that! The vet?”

Marmalade bumped her head into his chin at his response.

“Well, I never,” he said, barely holding in his smirk.

They both turned their faces toward you still standing in the doorway.

“She knows she needs her yearly shots,” you huffed theatrically.

Marmalade began fussing to Kihyun again.

“I know, I know,” he soothed the small cat in his arms.

Marmalade shot you a huffy look.You were still in shock. Kihyun had bonded with Marmalade pretty quickly when you moved in together, but you had never seen her act this way before with anyone.

“Don’t you think we should forgive her?” he asked the cat seriously.

She gave him a look from the corner of her eye. She looked back and forth between you for a moment before giving a quiet meow in answer.

“Aww, that’s a sweet babygirl,” he cooed into her little orange head. He walked over to where you stood with your arms crossed across your breasts. You watched in fascination as she allowed him to carry her close to you.

“I’m sorry Marmalade,” you said softly.

You extended your hand toward the little cat held snugly in Kihyun’s arms. She blinked at you several times before finally bowing her head in your direction. You rubbed her ears and her she leaned into your hand.

You and Kihyun smiled at each other when she started purring loudly.

“I can’t believe this,” you whispered to Kihyun. “She’s never acted like this after a vet visit and certainly never forgiven me this quickly.”

“Well, she never had a Daddy to tell before.” He looked smugly at you before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on your lips.

“Come on babygirl,” he cooed at Marmalade. “I think you deserve a treat to make you feel all better.”

You followed behind him into the kitchen, smiling and shaking your head at your “babygirl” and her “Daddy”.


End file.
